La prenda
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Chico Bestia se encuentra con algo "grande", en sentido figurado. Y no parará hasta averiguar quién es la dueña de aquella diminuta prenda.
**LA PRENDA**

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

- _PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

 _-FlAsH bAcK-_

 _O*O*_ Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Teen Titans no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

*o*o*o*o*

Chico bestia estaba nervioso, eso era algo que para cualquiera le seria evidente. Y no era para menos. En esos momentos corría un gran riesgo; su integridad física - e incluso mental -, peligraba considerablemente debido al objeto que se protegía entre sus manos.

Aquello era algo "grande" – no en sentido literal -, y como tal, sabía que traería importantes consecuencias si lo descubrieran.

Con esa idea en mente, se deslizó con sigilo por los oscuros pasillos de la torre. Cada cierto tiempo se asomaba desde una de las esquinas dando cautelosas miradas para observar los alrededores. Tenía que cerciorarse de que nadie pudiese verlo, no al menos hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando se aseguraba que el lugar estaba libre, se escabullía entre las sombras más cercanas para volver a repetir su ritual.

" _Nada por aquí. Nada por allá. Perfecto"._

Salió de su último escondite, sujetando con firmeza su gran _descubrimiento._ No, él no soltaría _aquello_ por nada en el mundo, mucho menos ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Comenzó a dar pequeños pasos intentando que sus zapatillas no rechinaran demasiado, quería evitar el molesto eco que se generaba en el lugar por la soledad de los pasillos.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al llegar a la puerta que buscaba. Ya sin ningún tipo de cuidado, corrió hasta su destino y comenzó a golpear con insistencia, mirando tras su espalda una que otra vez con claro temor de que alguien pudiese oír semejante escándalo.

Unos pesados pasos se escucharon del otro lado y Cyborg no tardó en abrir. Bestia logró ver por breves instantes su ceño fruncido y su boca torcida, claro gesto que denotaba que su compañero estaba irritado por la impetuosa visita. Pero Bestia no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Ya después se disculparía, ahora tenía algo importante que tratar con él.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos…?!

-¡No hay tiempo, viejo! ¡No hagas preguntas y cierra la puerta!– El chico ingresó a la habitación sin esperar invitación, levantando una capa de polvo que lo hizo estornudar.

Cyborg arqueó una ceja al ver como su habitación se convertía en un campo de batalla, sin su autorización. Chico Bestia apenas había ingresado hace algunos segundos y ya el lugar parecía como si un huracán hubiese arrasado con todo. Lo veía correr por toda la habitación y como con movimientos torpes registraba cada rincón, levantando cuanta cosa se le cruzara por el frente. El joven sintió como su irritación aumentaba con cada cosa que Bestia desacomodaba de su lugar, aún más al ver que sin reparo alguno sus repuestos, revistas y maquinaria volaban por los aires cayendo sobre su cabeza en más de una ocasión.

-¡¿Bestia, dime qué diablos te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué vienes a desordenar mi alcoba?!

-Viejo –Chitó Changeling en un susurro, como si temiese que las paredes pudiesen oírle. Dio una cautelosa mirada hacia la puerta, conteniendo el aliento hasta que luego de unos segundos lo dejó escapar melodramáticamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? –El chico entrecerró su ojo, logrando que su amigo se encogiera en su lugar, claramente alterado. ¡Bingo! – Dime, ¿qué hiciste ahora?

-¡Yo no hice nada! Bueno… sí, ¡pero…! –Tomó aire y volvió a acercarse a su amigo, enredándose sobre su espalda - ¡Cyborg, lo que voy a mostrarte ahora es grande! ¡No, no! ¡Es más que grande! ¡Es gigantesco! En sentido figurado – Su amigo arqueó una ceja al notar como sus gritos se habían vuelto un susurro apenas audible

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es eso que quieres mostrarme?

-Te lo advierto, ¡esto puede sorprenderte! – Chico Bestia volvió a mirar los alrededores, aun cuando sabía que la puerta estaba cerrada y que no se abriría sin la autorización de su dueño, debía asegurarse de que nadie más que ellos pudiesen ver lo que había encontrado.

-¿Quieres dejar de dar tantas vueltas y decirme de una vez qué te ocurre?

Bestia asintió y extendió su brazo colocando aquel objeto que había logrado alterarle los nervios. Cyborg sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba por completo al notar la pequeña – o más bien, diminuta – prenda negra con coquetos encajes que bailaba en el dedo enguantado del chico verde.

-¿Pe-pero… qué? –Tartamudeó alternando su atención entre ese pequeño pedazo de tela y los ojos de Bestia - ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?! – Gritó histérico– ¡Por favor, ¿no me digas que lo robaste?!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Por quién me tomas, eh?! Lo encontré en el cuarto de lavado, ¿Qué creías? – Masculló Changeling mientras estiraba la prenda insistentemente frente sus ojos para examinarla con más detenimiento.

-¡¿Y no pudiste dejarla donde estaba?!

El chico resopló – Claro que lo pensé e iba a hacerlo pero…– dijo desviando el rostro. Cyborg se colocó frente a él, logrando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran más al notar su severa mirada en espera de una respuesta – Es solo que… bueno… yo…

-¿Tu qué? – Chico Bestia se mordió la lengua unos segundos, aumentando su sonrojo. Ante esto, Cyborg esbozó una sonrisa burlona - ¿No me digas que querías ver cómo te quedaba?

-¡Viejo, eso es enfermo!

-¿Entonces? No me queda otra explicación. ¡Oh, espera! Sí hay una más. ¡Eres estúpido!

Bestia bufó en oposición– No se trata de eso. Es solo que… bueno… me preguntaba… -Hizo una breve pausa para rascarse la nuca, tratando de controlar sus nervios - ¿De quién crees que sea?

Cyborg lo miró serio e incrédulo ante semejante pregunta. Aunque dicha incredulidad se convirtió en una risa escandalosa que resonó con estridencia por los alrededores de la torre – ¡Rayos, Bestita! ¡Nunca pensé que fueses un pervertido! Sabía que te gustaba acosar chicas pero nunca me imaginé que fantasearas con su ropa interior – Siguió riendo ante la mirada furibunda de su amigo, quien replicaba con un sinfín de argumentos incoherentes que él prefería ignorar. Finalmente se calmó, pero su expresión se volvió dura y severa, haciendo que Bestia se atragantara y sudara frío – A decir verdad, esto no es gracioso. Quizás debería hablar con Robin y comunicarle que tenemos un Titán con serios problemas de…

-¡Cállate! – gruñó histérico ante semejante posibilidad. Cyborg comenzó a reír otra vez mientras le daba la espalda.

El Changeling lo fulminó con la mirada sintiéndose un idiota. Quizás no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

" _Vaya riesgo que corrí para llegar hasta aquí para que Cyborg no me tome en cuenta"._

Iba a desistir. Quizás lo mejor era que él solo averiguase la verdad. No sería tan dificil, solo tendría que escabullirse en las habitaciones de ambas chicas y encontrar el "cajón" indicado. Sin embargo, una suave voz dentro de su cabeza le impidió que se moviese del lugar e intentase convencerlo por última vez. Era mejor caer en compañía.

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba para ayudar a recoger algunas cosas que había tirado a su llegada – ¡Vamos, viejo! ¡No puedes dejarme solo! ¡Sé que aun cuando te rías e intentes avergonzarme, tú también quieres averiguarlo!

-¿El qué?

-¡Obviamente, quién es la dueña de esta prenda!

Cyborg se encogió de hombros, sin prestarle atención - Claramente eso es de Raven.

Bestia arqueó una ceja - ¿Disculpa?

-Lo que oíste, bestita. Misterio resuelto. Ahora devuelve eso y déjame en paz. No quiero salir lastimado por tu culpa, ya sabes cómo se pone Raven con sus cosas.

Changeling se mantuvo en su lugar, parpadeando repetidamente, aun procesando la información – Este… ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Lo escuchó resoplar, irritado por su insistencia -¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es obvio! Star no usaría algo como eso. Es demasiado inocente.

-¡Viejo! ¡Star, usa minifalda! ¡¿Has visto el largo de esa cosa?!

-Pero Raven usa un leotardo. Ese tipo de prendas van con eso que traes ahí.

-Es cierto – Susurró el chico, rascándose la nuca, aun sin llegar a convencerse de la respuesta – Pero no me imagino a Raven usando algo así. No es… su estilo - Volvió a estirar la prenda – Además ella siempre se protege usando una capa. Starfire en cambio…

Cyborg negó – No olvides que Starfire vuela. No puede usar ese tipo de ropa. Se expondría demasiado. Además, si ese fuese el caso, Robin estaría como loco intentando que cambiara de atuendo. Ya sabes como es.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos. Chico bestia suspiró melodramáticamente mientras se tiraba el cabello.

-¿Cómo podemos resolver esto?

-Yo te daré una idea – Cyborg lo tomó del cuello de su traje, alzándolo algunos centímetros del suelo para encaminarse hacia la salida. Ya estaba cansado de todo ese escándalo.

-¡Oye, viejo! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!

-Como quieras –Sonrió mientras lo dejaba caer fuera de su habitación.

-¡Eso dolió! ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

-Por supuesto, que resuelvas lo que tanto te acongoja.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo?

-Simplemente haciendo lo que debías desde un principio – Siseó acercando su rostro peligrosamente al suyo– Regresarás a la sala de lavado, dejarás _eso_ donde lo encontraste y te olvidaras de que esta conversación ocurrió. Así tú no mueres en las manos de la dueña de esa cosa y ¡a mí me dejas en paz!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos Cyborg! ¡¿En serio te quedarás tranquilo si no averiguamos a quién le pertenece?!

-No es algo que me quite el sueño.

-Pe-pero… ¿y si te equivocas?

-Sobreviviré – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Volteó dispuesto a regresar a la paz de su habitación. Toda aquella situación le había dejado los nervios de punta y desgastado su batería. Pero antes de siquiera poder cruzar el umbral, sintió como Bestia sujetaba su pierna. Cyborg gruñó y comenzó a caminar, arrastrando -a lo que ahora- era un gimoteante gorila verde.

-¡Pero Cyborg! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Si no averiguo de quién es esto, moriré de la curiosidad!

-¡Ese no es asunto mío!

Comenzaron a forcejear hasta que Cyborg se detuvo, ya dispuesto a insultarlo e incluso sacarlo a patadas del lugar. Pero toda intención se esfumó de repente. Una idea llegó a su mente y acaparaba toda su atención. Había recordado que su líder le debía una mala broma y que él había quedado en vengarse. ¡Oh, sí! Había llegado su oportunidad y por nada en el mundo iba a perderla, aun cuando ello significara correr el riesgo de enfrentar la ira de sus compañeras.

Una maliciosa sonrisa adornó sus labios y miró a Chico Bestia, quien volvía a su forma humana. Lo vio arquear una ceja y sonreírle con desconfianza, algo en su interior le decía que esa sonrisa no traería nada bueno.

-¿Cyborg, qué tienes en mente?

\- Creo que podríamos preguntarle su opinión a alguien más antes de que devuelvas eso a su lugar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿A quién?

-Piénsalo un poco, bestita – Sonrió dándole pequeños golpecitos en la sien - ¿Qué otro miembro del equipo estaría _feliz_ de opinar sobre eso que tienes ahí?

Chico bestia lo pensó unos segundos, hasta que llegó a la respuesta. Ambos sonrieron con la misma malicia y complicidad –Viejo, lo admito, esa idea me agrada.

Rieron entre dientes antes de correr hacia el gimnasio, lugar donde seguro se encontraba su líder.

Se asomaron por la entrada y vieron como Robin practicaba su taijutsu con una de las maquinas que Cyborg había creado para su entrenamiento. Como siempre, su concentración lo hacía ignorante de su presencia, situación que aprovecharon a su favor. Ambos intercambiaron una breve mirada y rieron en silencio antes de ingresar, no sin antes asegurarse que ninguna de sus compañeras titanes estuviese cerca.

-¡Eh, Robin!

El aludido dio un último golpe a la máquina, desactivando el dispositivo de acción. Respiró profundamente y luego miró hacia su dirección. Sus compañeros lo saludaban con una amplia – demasiada amplia – sonrisa.

– Hola, ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno…-Cyborg no tardó en empujar a su amigo frente a su líder – Bestita tiene algo que preguntarte – Dijo atropelladamente, mostrando una sonrisa dentada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

-Fue tu idea para empezar.

-¡Viejo, eso no es justo!

Robin arqueó una ceja - ¿Se puede saber qué es? Aún tengo mucho que practicar y no quiero perder más tiempo - Ambos titanes lo miraron de una manera extrañamente maliciosa, dándole mala espina - ¿Qué?

-Robin…-Dijo el menor con una seriedad desconocida para el chico maravilla. Eso era inquietante y a la vez le generaba curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay algo que intentamos averiguar y necesitamos de tu ayuda, al fin de cuentas, tú eres un muy buen detective.

Su líder resopló y comenzó a masajear sus sienes – Chico Bestia, ¿Quieres ir al grano?

-De acuerdo. Pero antes debes saber que lo que intentamos resolver involucra a Raven y a Starfire

Ante la mención de las titanes, frunció el ceño – Me estás preocupando. ¿Ellas están bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Bestia tomó aire – Robin… - Vio como el cuerpo de su líder se tensaba, expectante -… ¡Necesitamos encontrar a la dueña de esto!- Estiró su brazo mostrando por fin la _prenda_.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio por largos segundos, hasta que Cyborg no pudo soportar más la estridente carcajada que nació ante la deformada expresión del líder titán.

Robin tartamudeó algunas cosas inentendibles y miró a Bestia con una clara expresión de horror - ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Chico bestia, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?!

-Lo encontré en el cuarto de lavado.

-¡¿Y por qué no lo dejaste ahí?!

-Porque quiero saber a quién le pertenece

-¡Eso no te incumbe! – Gritó furibundo. Rápidamente sus ojos se dirigieron a Cyborg quien se atragantó con su propia saliva - ¡¿Y tú, por qué no lo detuviste?!

-¡Ey! Yo le dije lo mismo pero tú sabes cómo es Bestita para estas cosas. Cuando se obsesiona con algo no me deja en paz.

Robin resopló y al voltear vio la tanga sobre sus narices. Correteó aquel pedazo de tela con las manos y se alejó del chico verde antes de que sus instintos homicidas saliesen a flote.

-¿Y bien?

Su líder lo miró ceñudo - ¿Bien qué?

-¿A quién crees que le pertenece? ¿Raven o Starfire?

Robin sintió como el rostro se le sulfuraba por completo - ¡¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí?!

-Porque necesitamos tu opinión – Respondió como si aquello fuese evidente – Cyborg piensa que le pertenece a Raven. Yo creo que es de Starfire. ¿Tú que dices?

-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Acaso te estás escuchando?!

-¡Oh, vamos viejo! No es nada del otro mundo, además ¿No te da curiosidad?

-¡No! Eso no me incumbe – Siseó sonrojado, intentando alejarse de él, o más bien, alejarse de esa prenda.

-¿Y si esto fuese de Starfire?

-¡Ya te dije que no me importa! – Ladró- Además Starfire no usaría algo cómo eso, no es su estilo– Susurró entre dientes

-¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije, bestita!

-Entonces, ¿dices que es de Raven?

-¡Yo no dije eso!

Cyborg resopló - Vamos Robin. Solo di qué piensas o no te va a dejar tranquilo.

Robin miró a Chico Bestia quien esperaba expectante su respuesta. Suspiró derrotado – ¿Si te respondo, me dejarás en paz?

-Absolutamente.

-Correcto – Siseó - Bien ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Chico Bestia estiró la prenda frente a sus narices, haciéndolo sonrojar - ¿Crees que esto le pertenece a Raven o a Starfire?

-¿Qué cosa, Chico Bestia?

Los tres chicos se paralizaron al instante. Con movimientos rígidos miraron hacia la puerta donde sus dos compañeras los observaban mientras se acercaban con clara curiosidad.

Por mero instinto de superviviencia, Cyborg y Robin se colocaron frente a Changeling, asegurándose de que este ocultase la prenda, acción que solo aumentó la intriga de ambas titanes.

-¿Todo bien?

-¡Ey, chicas! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Starifire sonrió con entusiasmo - Estábamos pensando en ir a la pizzería y hemos venido a invitarlos.

-Más bien, Starfire pensó en ir; interrumpió mi meditación, me sacó de mi habitación y me arrastró hasta aquí para venir a buscarlos.

La tamaraniana le sonrió risueña – Así es. Y aquí estamos – Dijo, riendo ligeramente -Pero cuando entramos no pudimos evitar escuchar que estaban discutiendo sobre algo que podría pertenecerle a alguna de nosotras. Quizás si nos muestran el objeto de su disputa podríamos ayudarles.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. El sudor cubrió sus frentes y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Miraron otra vez a su amigo que todavía intentaba esconder la prenda en alguno de sus bolsillos, aumentando sus nervios.

-¿Y bien? –Insistió Raven, mirándolos con suspicacia e impaciencia - ¿Qué es?

-Bueno… eh… nosotros… uh… verán… -balbuceo Robin, ajustándose el cuello del traje y rascándose la nuca.

Star le sonrió con dulzura, haciéndolo sonrojar por completo. Esa sonrisa, más la imagen de aquella prenda asociada a su _mejor amiga,_ no lo estaba ayudando a mantener la calma en esos momentos.

-¿Robin, es acaso alguna clase de juego?

Antes de que pudiese responder, Raven se colocó frente a ellos, haciéndolos sudar frío -No lo creo – Respondió, arqueando una ceja – Ustedes tres ocultan algo, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Gritaron al unísono, en un coro de voces nerviosas

Ambas titanes intercambiaron una mirada – Es una corazonada – Respondió con ironía

Entre medio de sus compañeros, Star vio como Chico Bestia seguía intentando ocultar algo entre su ropa. Le hizo una disimulada seña a Raven, quien con un rápido movimiento logro arrebatárselo, ignorando la cara de pánico de sus compañeros. La prenda hecha bola llegó hasta sus manos. Arquearon una ceja y cuando Raven la estiró, ambas titanes se sonrojaron hasta la punta de los pies.

-¡¿Qué se suponen que hacen con esto?! – Gruñeron furibundas

Cyborg y Robin no tardaron en apuntar al responsable de todo aquel embrollo – ¡Él la encontró! ¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Nosotros somos inocentes!

Ambas chicas depositaron su atención en Chico Bestia. Antes de que pudiese escapar, las dos lo acorralaron. El pánico ante semejante amenaza lo hizo olvidar incluso podía huir fácilmente con alguna de sus transformaciones. Bestia tragó el nudo que tenía alojado en la garganta antes de fijarse en los furibundos ojos de sus compañeras.

Se dejó caer de rodillas ante ellas, con lagrimones adornando sus ojos -¡Por favor, chicas, perdónenme! ¡Fue un accidente!

-¡¿Accidente?! –Gruñeron

-¡Si fuese un accidente no las hubieses traído hasta aquí formando un debate sobre quién es la posible dueña! – Recriminó Raven

-Pe-pero…Yo… ellos… -el Chico Bestia suspiró, resignado a su destino – ¿Voy a morir, verdad?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Bien. Lo acepto. Pero antes… ¿podría hacer una última pregunta? - Ambas se miraron y asintieron en silencio – ¿De quién es esta tanga? ¿Tuya o de Starfire?

Antes de que el Bestia pudiese decir algo más, comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad ante la aterrorizada mirada de sus compañeros. Ambos intentaron escabullirse pero Raven les bloqueo la salida al último segundo.

Voltearon a ver a las jóvenes, y de paso, ver el maltrecho cuerpo de Chico Bestia, aumentando su terror.

-¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! - Chillaron

-Por eso mismo… -Siseó Raven con una sonrisa macabra adornándole el rostro. Luego fijó su atención en su compañera y sonrió – Star, ¿harías los honores?

La joven tamaraneana hizo crujir sus nudillos, estremeciéndolos de pies a cabeza - Por supuesto, amiga Raven. Será un placer encargarme de estos… -se interrumpió para mirarla, ligeramente avergonzada-… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo les dicen en tu planeta a los chicos que hacen este tipo de cosas?

-Pervertidos.

-¡Oye, nosotros no somos pervertidos! ¡Chico Bestial lo es!

-Ustedes entraron en su juego, así que son igual o más pervertidos que él.

Starfire concentró su atención en el chico maravilla quien le devolvió el gesto con una mueca suplicante – Por favor, Star…. Te juro que yo no… no quise… ¡Yo le dije que no insistiera pero…!

El eco de los golpes resonó en toda la torre, hasta que finalmente la tortura de ambos titanes terminó. Ambas jóvenes abandonaron el gimnasio dejando a sus tres compañeros con bastantes magulladuras que sabían tardarían un tiempo en recuperarse sin la ayuda de los poderes curativos de Raven.

Avanzaron por los pasillos en silencio, hasta que Raven suspiró -¿Y… vamos por esa pizza?

-¡Por supuesto, amiga Raven! Darles su merecido a esos tres me abrió mucho el apetito – Respondió con una amplia sonrisa que la gótica apenas correspondió. Unos ligeros alaridos de dolor hicieron eco en el pasillo, interrumpiendo sus pasos – ¿No crees que nos pasamos un poco?

-No – Respondió, cerrando los ojos – Eso les pasa por libidinosos – Miró de reojo a su amiga, qur se removía intranquila en su sitio - De ahora en adelante, debes tener más cuidado con tu ropa interior.

Starfire se sonrojó –Lo siento. Fue un descuido.

Raven suspiró y retomaron el camino. Una vez fuera, la gótica retomó la conversación – ¿Así que… tanga, eh…? –La tamaraneana asintió apenada

-Son más cómodas de lo que se piensa.

-¿Pero qué pasa con…?

-Oh, eso…- Star se levantó ligeramente la falda, mostrando su secreto - Uso mallas.

Raven arqueó una ceja y finalmente sonrió – Si Robin se entera, ten por seguro que te obliga a cambiar de uniforme. Ya sabes lo sobreprotector que es contigo.

Star comenzó a reír – Lo sé, pero confío que me guardarás el secreto, ¿verdad?

Raven asintió - Descuida. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Ambas titanes sonrieron y continuaron su camino olvidándose por algunas horas de sus compañeros. Ya luego Raven se encargaría de ellos, ahora tenían que aprender su lección.

/

Una idea que se me ocurrió de pronto, en estos momentos de trabaja extenuante!

Saludos estimados lectores!


End file.
